Death Angel
by L.R. Bare
Summary: Reaper gets trapped in rockstar's body . This is a lemon only adults please. to continue the story after Chapter 7 read Hell Angel.
1. Chapter 1

**Death Angel By LR Bare Part one Pairing Gabriel and Lisa Rated Mature soon no bad stuff in this part it will be coming.**

By Lisa Bair Dissinger on Wednesday, October 22, 2014 at 8:38pm

Death Angel

By: L.R. Bare

Pairings Gabriel and Lisa

I have always been a reaper or what we call ourselves here Death least that is what I have been lead to believe. Yep long story. We are mostly female. I do not know why that Death he knows all or God but he never can be found.

Death is a skinny man with black hair and a hunger for all that is fried. Them dang Winchesters. He brings back food from earth for all of us to try. I get sick every time except for the deep dish pizza I loved that. Death also has a sense of humor. Can you believe that? Yes he is pretty funny.

We usually do not see the man in charge of us (Death). He is busy. I have an angel who directs me to where I am to go His name is Thaddeus . I was supposed to be lead by Gabriel but he is on vacation or so Death says. My name is Lisa for my reaper name is a little bit more hard to pronounce. Plus the reason I am using Lisa well let me begin this tale.

Thaddeus was pacing when I came into the office. The office is just that an office up in Heaven (Where did you think us reapers were from). Anyway I was late again for my assignments.

"You have a suicide and a jumper today" Thad said still pacing. "High priority" Which mean famous. I looked up at him after I threw on my robe. No you do not see the robe. It helps keep me invisible to most humans.

"Ok fine. I will be off in no time." I said taking the names and stones to send them back to their place. The stones worked like this. You gave them to the people and their soul made the stone glow and sent them where they needed to go. It was a new system. Less fuss.

Thaddeus looked at me as I left I got a weird feeling. I should have known that this would be a strange day.

I went into the Mcmansion in a hurry to get this star on her way. Well I knew who she was. A singer from the late 90's and she decided to turn into a rock star. She was a pop star at first then she turned Rock star. At first she was doing well. The music business is a tough one and when her records declined she became a recluse.

She at least was smart with her money but her fame was everything to her. So this is where I come in. Her stage name was Lily Starlight but her real name was Lisa Smith. I like her real name. I thought. I walked up to the bathroom where I found her in her tub. She had over dosed. But when I touched her hand and put the stone in it . (What is supposed happen at this point is when I touch her hand . Her spirit lets go of her body. I give her the stone and explain to her to rub it. The stone shines and dissipates and forms a circle around her then it takes her up or down or in limbo. Suicide go to the holding office where they are sent back. )

That did not happen instead my hand gets stuck and when I yanked it my body or spirit got yanked into the body. I woke up a minute later with a headache. (Reapers do not get headaches) . And in the Rock chicks body.

I am sitting in the bathtub. Yep it was cold water. My spirit is still powerful even thought it is stuck. It pushed out the toxins she took. I get out of the tub to find a towel. (Good thing I watch TV or I would not have known what to do.) I dry off and am finding clothes. It is cold in that house. I put on a t-shirt and jeans. I try to push myself out but nope I am stuck.

"Thaddeus get your butt down here now!" I yell

"You rang." Thad says in a smart ass tone. Now Thad has Movie star looks and it insanely hot. I would compare him to Erik from True Blood. I am still mad at him though.

"I have a situation. I need to do my rounds. And I seem to be stuck in this body. "I say looking in the mirror. I admire myself . She has long red hair that she puts blonde streaks in. She has gold eyes which are really pretty. And she is in excellent health. Well she is now because my soul healed her. Lisa is good looking but still I want my reaper body back because I can go anywhere do anything.

"Aw yeah that . Well I love you girl but I needed you for lets just say revenge on my bro Gabe. " Thad says walking up to me. I swing at him and yell at him "You see Gabe is connected to you and I have to get him back to heaven so he can take this stupid job off me. And I can go do what I want. " Thad smiles an evil smile

"What do I do in the mean time? and where is this girl's soul?" I ask

"Well some of it went to be recycled and a piece of her memories will stay with the body to help you pull this off." He said giving me a hug. I was hitting him but he would side step me because he had his full powers. He even wagged his pointer finger at me and tskked.

"I am off to go get my part set up." He said blowing me a kiss. I tried to land a punch but he disappeared and I landed on my face.

"Ouch" I said

I looked around at least he had put me in a body that had money and had talent. I also looked around the house. I found out a few of my powers were working. My healing powers and my calling powers.

I summoned a reaper who was in my charge and got them to take a message to Death to help me.

Death got my message and was perplexed when he and God had made this deal well he never expected an angel to betray him.

He popped in on Gabriel who was sitting in a bar drinking.

"What do you want . Scary and thin. Halloween is over. " Gabriel said turning to face Death

Death picked up the bar peanuts and said "Your brother Thaddeus, is making trouble with my head reaper. I just put her in charge after Tessa died. "

"God I wish I would not have to hear his name. He irks me. What did old douche bag do now. I even like Luci better than him." Gabriel says taking out his lollipop. Chocolate his favorite. He swirled it around his tongue. He was trying to get Thad who was holding a grudge off his mind.

"I saved you from Death. I think I am owed a favor. Actually you might want to know. Something. She is your soul mate." Death said serious

"What are you talking about old man?" Gabriel said taking a drink and dipping his lollipop into the drink.

Death reaches up and put a finger on Gabriel's forehead making him remember what God and Death had made him forget. When God invented man, the angels were mad because they did not get another side to complete them. So God made other sides for them. It turned out bad. They fought most of the time with their mates or the ones that were happy had to fight with the ones who wanted their mates. Thad had fell in love with Gabriel's Mate who was the reaper who was stuck in this body.

"It is not going to be easy because Thad took my list and stole my master copy for today of her assignments. You will however find that you can find her in LA. She is famous I remember that much. I also will let you know when you see her she will glow in a way that make your heart sing and she will be the best candy you ever tasted or smelled." Death said

Gabriel smiled "Well I guess I will try. " He said and snapped his fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Death Angel Part 2**

**By LR Bare**

**Pairings: Helen and Dean (It is just a fling) Gabriel And Lisa**

**Rated Mature**

Death pondered what to do next after Gabriel disappeared he knew the reaper who came to him was lying. He tried to follow it but it got away too fast. He would have to get a message to Gabriel and let him know that LA might not be where she was. He felt Chuck before he saw him.

"So you like sneaking up on me old man." Death said turning around as he was eating his pizza. Chuck came around to sit with his old friend. He rather liked this vessel.

"Yes I find it hilarious . " God smiled at Death. They had been friends since the dawn of time. He had made bad decisions. The making of Female archangels to relive his sons of their loneliness had been a huge mistake. Gabriel and Thaddeus would never talk again. Thad had gotten so jealous. He had wanted a female counter part. Of course God had made other regular female angels. Thad had wanted Gabriel's mate. God had given all the female Archangels to Death and he had erased their memory and his sons memories also. Death had made them reapers. It was a good solution at the time. He had wiped everyone's memory.

"How do you suppose Thad got his memories back?" Chuck asked . Death looked at his old friend over his pizza. He wiped his face with a napkin.

"I am sorry after all these years. I screwed up. I forgot about that Thad and she was connected. I put him in charge of her. He must have remembered somehow. Touch usually does it. I was a fool." Death said lowering his head,

"You are fine. It has been a long time. Let Gabriel know that she has an L name. Her real name back in creation was Lily . We have never spoke it because it would not bring back memories. So you told Gabriel?" Chuck took a piece of the pizza. And bit into it. He rather loved the food that the humans created.

"Yes, but you know him. He does not take things like love serious. He does however like sin like Lucifer. " Death said. He grabbed another piece of pizza and relished it's taste.

"Yes that is my son Gabriel. " He laughed but was sad his son had gone to earth to hide out. "Maybe he will find love at last. Or learn about it. "

Sammy and Dean had wound up in Florida again. They liked the most southern state but it had so many cases lately of weird stuff. Sam was looking at his maps on his laptop. Dean was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. They were listening "Renegade " By Styx.

"Dean have you heard a word I said?" Sam was getting annoyed with Dean again as always. Dean would turn up the music to avoid the serious work. Dean looked tired.

"You want to pull over Dean and we will stop at this diner?" Sam asked Dean looked over at the sign which said "Best pie in town"

"Best idea you have had all day." Dean pulled in and parked.

Lisa had thought she would get a visit from Death by now but no such luck. The reaper had come back and just looked at her with a smile.

"So did you deliver my message?" She asked intently looking at her reaper that she was in command of.

"Nope, Darling I delivered a vague message that will have them chasing their tales for alittle bit. I bought Thaddeus some time. " She said and laughed "You did not think I wanted to have you in charge of me for the rest of eternity did you?" Then she snapped out and was gone.

Lisa had been betrayed again. She cried herself to sleep that first night. Then she got up the next morning to relive her urgent human needs. She was hungry . She went down to the huge kitchen to find something to eat. She found nothing in the kitchen. She suddenly knew all about this lady's life with the memories that flooded in as she touched stuff in the house. The phone rang and a voice in her head said "pick it up stupid."

She picked it up and said "Hello"

"Hello Lisa, It is Helen. I am on my way over to help you. " She said then hung up.

Lisa sat there in her human body on a huge couch that was in the middle of a huge room that had a Tv and all the electronics anyone could want.

Helen pulled up and rang the door bell. Lisa went to the door and opened it. Helen shook her blonde hair and walked her high heeled feet in the house.

Helen was a knock out. She was 6'0 with blue eyes and a body that would not quit. She was dress in a business suit with a skirt and pink high heels.

Lisa smiled she liked this lady . She went straight to the refrigerator and opened it.

"Just as I suspected you have not eaten in a while. What am I going to do with you?" She said looking at Lisa . She then dragged her up to the room pick an outfit for her and made some calls. Lisa was sitting on her dressing room vanity chair waiting. She knew that much. Helen answered the door.

Lisa heard a bunch of people come up the stairs. They piled in to her bedroom. One lady started doing her hair. The other her make up and the other just stood there shaking her head and talking to Helen.

"I can not let her go out in public even if we are in nowhereville ,Florida." Helen said being sarcastic. She wanted to go back to LA but she knew they were going to record any album here which was Ormond Beach, Fl. At least she might see a Nascar driver. They were by the speedway. Racing season would not be for another month.

When the Hair and Make up people were done with her. They left. Helen lead her to the limo which they took to a secluded diner down the road. They pulled in as a black Impala was pulling up. Two good looking guys got out. Lisa felt the human lust thing kick in.

"Damn" She said just loud enough for Helen to hear\

"I agree" Said Helen who pulled down her sunglasses to get a better look at the tall handsome men going into the diner.

They walked in and sat down. Helen and Lisa sat in the booth next to them.

"Dean, quit staring at the ladies and let's eat." Sam said trying not to look over at them.

Helen smiled and waved at Dean who waved back and gave his best "hiya" smile

Lisa felt herself melt. "Quit it Helen I am hungry." Lisa said lowering her face to look at the menu. Them boys were dreamy she thought.

Gabriel had gotten the message and searched for a rock star with L in their name. He popped in on all of them invisibly and did not find her. And then he saw a poster of a rockstar that glowed. He looked up at a library where she lived it said she was making an album in Florida.

"Great my favorite state. I wonder if I will see my favorite knuckleheads in the process?" Gabriel said out loud.

She heard the dirty blond guy with a rugged voice order pie and Burger and fires. She heard the Taller guy with brown hair order a salad. The waitress sashayed up to them after she had gotten in the boys order.

She came up to them "Ok what can I get you?" The waitress was still making eyes at Sam and Dean as she was writing down what Helen wanted.

"I want what the cute guy at that table wants. I will take a big piece of pie, burger and fried with a coke." Lisa said Helen's mouth dropped open "What?"

"YYou know what you are on a diet always. I have never seen you eat like that." Helen said

Sam turned around to look at Lisa "Well maybe she is hungry Helen did you think of that?" Sam said but his mouth dropped open when he realized who she was.

"You are Lily Starlight aren't you?" Sam asked

"I am ? " Then Lisa realized she had to act the part and said "Yeah sure you want an autograph or something?" She was trying to act naturally but Helen was just looking at her like an alien.

The waitress said "ooooh my god I have all your albums."

Dean laughed and said "We listen to your albums all the time. The rock ones. The pop one sucked."

Something kicked in the memories that her body had and she acted the part. Lisa was all the while thinking thank goodness because I am a reaper. I can spot a hunter from a mile away. And these guys were hunters.

Sam and Dean made them scoot over and joined them. Sam held out his hand to both Helen and Lisa and introduced him and Dean to them.

Sam took a seat next to Lisa and Dean took a seat next to Helen.

"We are staying at the motel across the street. " Sam said.

The waitress came back and gave them all their food making sure everything was perfect. She figured she would get a big tip. She was disappointed though because of the fact she would not get a good jump from one of the boys. She went on to flirt with the next good looking dudes.

Lisa would have to be careful these were the famous Winchesters. She heard Cas talk about when she saw him from time to time. She looked around not seeing Castiel. Thank god because he might expose her and these boys would gank her for sure. She had heard it was Dean who killed Tessa. She shivered. And she was across from him right now. He looked up at her and smiled. She felt the mark was still on him.

Dean was talking up a storm to Helen and they left and Sam and her watched them walk to the motel across the street.

Sam ordered coffee for both of them saying "It would be awhile before they saw them two."

"Does he always leave you when he does this?" Lisa asked raising her eye brow she had heard stories of the younger Winchester. He was ripped with muscles everywhere. He also had a broken arm which he said was him being clumsy. She knew it was something to do with him tracking his brother who he had just gotten back from Crowley.

Dean could not get the door open fast enough for Helen she was all over him. He took her head in his hand and kissed her deeply. Their tongues mingled. He threw his shirt off.

Helen was like a spring break chick she had her clothes off fast. Dean liked that in a girl ready to go.

She looked like a business woman but was all hands. She had his pants down while he was kissing her. Woman moved fast.

She licked and kissed her way down his lean body.

"Woa there. I have all night girl. Your boss seems to like Sam." Dean said smiling down at her when she slid his underwear down and put her lips around his member. "Mmmm" is all that came out of Dean's mouth for awhile after that.

She slide her mouth up and down his rod. She worked it with her one hand as she sucked it with her mouth. Dean lifted her off him he then slide a condom on and entered her pussy. She was wet and slick. Dean thought (oh yeah she wants me ). He was going to take his time with this one. Helen let him fuck her for awhile like that but then she flipped him over and rode him like a cowgirl.

"Yeah girl ride me just like that. " Dean said putting his hand under his head enjoying the ride.

Helen was feeling so good. She was thinking nothing but enjoying this hunk of man. Dean sat up and sucked on her nipples and nibbled her around there. She bucked back and came hard. Dean felt that and he let go at the time too.

"Well sweetie, that was nice. I am in town for a few days. If you want to ride me again. " Dean said while Helen got dressed. She did not know what came over her. She was supposed to be doing her job. She would be surprised if Lisa did not fire her. Helen would fire someone who did what she just did. She did not know what came over her.

"Yeah , I might just do that." Helen said she dressed and they joined Sam and Lisa who were in a good music conversation when they got back.

Gabriel snapped into Lily's mansion but no one was home. He looked around. Death snapped in to see where Gabriel was.

"You need to be careful." Death said

"Why you gave me this mission and now I have to be careful?" Gabriel asked shaking his head.

"She can only be pulled out by Thad or a spell which I can not find. I am betting Thad is watching her. And waiting for you to show up so he can get his revenge." Death said looking in the Refrigerator.

"I know this." Gabriel said . He remembered how Thad wanted revenge. Gabriel had realized his soul mate was loved by his brother. He knew that it would cause trouble so he willingly let her go. He remembered that pain like it was yesterday but it was so long ago.

Death found a bag of pretzels in the pantry and found some mustard which he dipped the pretzels in while he told Gabriel how they needed to handle the situation.

"She will work with you so she can get out of her human body but you need to friend her first. Make her trust you. Do not let on who you are. " Death said. He left with Gabriel who checked into a near by motel posing as a photographer.

******************************************************** TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Death Angel Part 3

By LR Bare

Pairings Gabriel and Lisa

Rated Mature

Gabriel had to figure out a way in. Thaddeus had a plan that much, Gabriel knew. Gabriel would have to play a part to get into her life. He was wondering if she would instantly know who he was. Just like he would be able to tell it was her when they meet. He wondered why there was bits and pieces of things he could not remember of her. Death said compared to his life it was a blink. Gabriel had lived for a long time. He and she had been only together what would be 80 years. In his life span that was a blink of an eye.

He was staying at a rundown motel. When he walked in a paid. He thought he saw the Impala. That Impala (Which Dean the knucklehead called Baby was unmistakable.) He had a feeling he would run into them. He picked up the remote as he lay down in the bed. He would figure out how to approach her tomorrow. He knew this much . He could not use his usual way with women. He had to try to get her comfortable first. Death had told him to take it slow.

He picked up the paper and knew she would be at a funeral for her best friend tomorrow. Or her vessel's best friend. It was all over the paper that Lily Starlight's best friend growing up died. There was a picture of her with a blonde and she was behind them he saw Dean and Sam. He could see with his eyes how she glowed and had a black mist from being a Reaper.

"Boy you are a good actress girl. I am going to have to avoid the boys. They will expose me if not. And how is it that she is a Supernatural being and they did not see it?" Gabriel said to himself writing things down on a note pad.

He was going to pose as a photographer and take pictures of her. He would find a way to get her out of her body. Death had told him that it would be wise to get Thaddeus to undo the spell. He imagined since it originally was Gabriel's post that Thad was stuck with Thad would want Gabriel to take his post. Gabriel smiled and laughed thinking that was stupid because he would never settle to do that job. Dames come and go. He would just let Thaddeus have her if he wanted her so bad.

"What was the big deal anyway?" he thought. " Who cares about soul mates. Gabriel only believed in here and now mates. And he only could tolerate one woman for a few weeks then he would more on.

Sam and Dean were still staying at the Motel in town. Sam was smiling talking to Lisa (Which Lily had told Sam was her real name) . She liked it better. He was typing on the his computer. She was online and he had just messaged her.

"Really Sammy, I know you have a crush on her but We have a job in the next town to go to." Dean said He was starting to like Helen but his motto was to move on to not get hurt. His Lisa had made his heart hurt. He still missed Ben. Family life just had not been for Dean. He loved being with his brother.

Sam looked up from the computer "I know but it is close enough that we can investigate that then, come back." Sam said smiling at something Lisa typed

Dean came over and snapped his fingers and Sam was in space sort of. Dean had to shake him to get him to look up "huh?" Sam said

"We need to get out of here for a few days ok?" Dean said

"ok fine . I would like to come back and see Lisa again ok?" Sam said typing bye to her.

"Ok Sammy. Did you at least get a piece?" Dean asked which made Sam blush

"no, it is not like that." Sam said shutting the computer and putting it into it's case. They both packed some stuff for the short trip and then locked the door.

As the Impala drove away Sam looked back at the motel swearing that he saw no it could not be . He swore he saw Gabriel but when he blinked he was gone.

Gabriel saw Sam too lucky thing he snapped his fingers. He snapped back into the room quickly. That was close. He got his stuff gathered together. He then figured a place on the map he could snap to that would be out of the way. Gabriel had to be at that funeral today.

He snapped there and blended into the crowd. He saw her. Her name was really Lisa in this body but . He understood this vessel was kinda hot. He heard the Cds not bad pipes either.

He took the camera and flashed security his badge. He walks in and starts getting pictures. He aims it at Lisa or Lily whatever her name is and the picture is blurry. "This is not going to go well for her career. We are going to have to get her out of this body soon or there will be alot of explaining to do." Gabriel thought but then it adjusted and no more blurry pictures were taken. It was like she just realized what might be wrong or sensed it and adjusted it.

He knew angels can do that so can reapers. He had got his mind blown that most of the reapers were angels before. He still was absorbing that info. He got a picture of her when she was looking up and he could have sworn she was looking right at him. He dismissed it and kept taking bad pictures. He had no idea what he was doing he was just playing a role.

Lisa and Helen had to go to the funeral. She had to act like she knew who this person was. Helen had practically moved in with her since the first time she met her. It was like her one manager had told Helen that Lisa was unstable and they could not afford for her to get depressed and off herself. At least that was what she heard of that conversation.

Lisa knew if they had known the truth that they had been too late. She was wondering when some of her people would come to help her. They arrived at the cemetery in the limo. She had messaged Sam hoping he and Dean would come. She felt comfortable with them. She had almost told Sam the truth. She figured that was not a good idea.

Helen lead her to the grave site where she conjured up some more tears. She felt the cameras and people around her. She knew that being the kind of entity that she was that she would have to considerate and make sure most of the pictures turned out. She would have to ground her soul more into the body. She did not understand because it should not affect it she was trapped. She was still cursing Thad for this.

She looked up to see a photographer who caught her eye he shimmer and glowed in a way. she would swear that he was like her somehow. She looked back and he was gone or moved. She tried to find him but the crowd was too large.

Helen and her walked back to the car. She got in and caught another glimpse of him or so she thought. And he smiled at her. Helen pushed her into the car to get away from the madness.

"Now Helen why did you do that?" Lisa asked looking for him again

"We need to get you home so you can grieve." Helen said looking up "Did you hear from Sam or Dean?"

"Oh I figured that is why you hung around. Dean is hot isn't he?" Lisa said laughing Helen was smiling and imagining the stuff and of course Lisa was getting most of her powers back just still could not get out of this body. She liked the view of Dean but not picture her assistant doing him yuck.

"What?" Helen said seeing the look on her face.

"You know what." Lisa said

They arrived at the house and went in . Lisa was tired she hated being human. You had to fuel your body up and got tired.

She was exhausted . She excused herself and went to bed.

The bed was huge and so inviting. The satin sheets called to her. She wanted to be clean first. She got her nightgown a silky pink number out of the drawer.

"At least this place has creature comforts and I like some of being human." Lisa thought to herself

She walked to the shower in the adjoining room and turned on the water letting it flow on her. It felt so good running down her body. She washed her body with soap and washed her hair. She worked her fingers into her hair and then let the water rinse it out. She got out and dried off. She slid the silk nitey over her head and put on the underpants one leg at a time. She then slid into the bed.

As soon as she lay her head down she was fast to sleep.

Gabriel watched the whole seductive way Lisa took a shower and undressed and figured he might as well have fun. he will make her believe it was a dream. Then when they meet finally it will go easier or at least he will get his rocks off right. She was really pretty.

He snapped into the room and slid into the bed under the covers. She turned over right into him. She smelled good like lily of the valley. He kissed her fore head and let his fingers do the walking.

He slid his fingers under her panties and worked them into her. She moaned and bucked his fingers. He felt himself get hard. He snapped and his clothes came off. He kissed his way down her removing pieces of clothes as he went. He pulled her gown off and licked and sucked her breast. He took his lips and tongue and made the peak come alive. It hardened with his touch. He got on top of her and removed her panties and slid into her eyes popped open . She moaned and he pulled her close pushing deeper into her and building up a rhythm to which her body matched and his body responded in a way that made his breathe catch. He felt wave of euphoria overwhelm him. He moaned and she moaned also. She responded by taking her hands and fingers and pulling his hair and pulling him in and out of her.

They both felt like they had exploded and lay there. He then realized she needed to be put back to sleep he kissed and whispered "it's only a dream my angel" Gabriel glanced back at her as he snapped out.

He snapped into his room. And as soon as he did he knew he was not alone.

"Really Gabriel.? I brought you here to protect her and you are seducing her." Death said popping a pickle chip into his mouth he offered Gabriel one. Gabriel made a face and whipped out a lollipop and put it in his mouth

"I was just having some fun." Gabriel said smirking. He was overwhelmed though because if he admitted it he would have to admit it was earth shattering. The feeling he got when he joined with her was heavenly. He shook his head trying to get the thought out of his mind.

"Boy, You need to get it in to your head that you need to just protect her and get her back to Heaven. I had to separate you for a reason. Too many fights." Death shook his head but was smiling on the inside. "Plus Thaddeus is dangerous he will stop at nothing to get you in his clutches and he will use her to do it."

"I am pretty smart you know. " Gabriel said smiling

"Yes and arrogant" Death said and stood up and disappeared.

Death snapped into the parlor and saw his old friend drinking tea.

"You wait long?" Death asked Chuck

Chuck laughed and said "No, I was watching the events unfold. I do not like some of them but maybe just maybe I was wrong to separate them two and some of the others."

"I think you were right Thaddeus would have started a war. He wanted what was not his. He would have became just like Lucifer. " Death stated sitting down as another angel served them tea.

"He is becoming like Lucifer now. I fear he is so vengeful now it would have been easier to put him with Lucifer back then. And the Winchesters in the middle." Chuck was saying shaking his head. Them boys always found themselves in the middle of wars.

"They are fighters them two." Death picked up a cookie and they both shook their heads.


	4. Chapter 4

Death Angel Part 4

By L.R Bare

Pairings :Gabriel and Lisa (Loralie)

I was waking up in my bed from the most wonderful dream. I have dreamed of a man who I have dreamed about before. He looked like the man who was taking pictures of me at the cemetery. I had a full day today according to Helen. She was making me go into the studio to record a little bit. She was still coming down from her Dean obsession. I could see the attraction. I just thought Sam was alittle more dreamy.

And well Thaddeus I had always thought was good looking now I was so mad at myself for feeling that way. I just sat up in bed. I pulled the cover off me and walked to the shower. For some reason this morning even though I had taken a shower the night before I felt I needed to take another one.

I lathered myself up. Then took shampoo and got my hair lathered up also. I washed off and conditioned my hair letting in stay in while I shaved my legs. Of course I cut myself a few times. I felt like I was being watched. I was a wreck. What did all this mean.

I felt like everyone from heaven had deserted me. I was alone. Thaddeus had used me for revenge. And now I was stuck in this body to live out a human life. Would I die or would I do what some angels do to their vessels. They never aged and had to disappear. Some also had to change vessels because they were too strong for the vessel had it blew up the vessel.

This vessel was like it was made for her. I guess every angel has a vessel or a few vessels. She heard the archangels were having a tough time keeping vessels. Lucifer would eat through a vessel so fast. She had recognized the Winchesters by their reputation and or glow. Vessels have certain glows to them. She had heard the stories of the famous Winchesters. how their vessels were the best.

However that was not why she got along with Sam. She also thought Dean was quite a character too. She wondered what they would think of her if she told them who she was? Would Sam hate her?

Dean and Sam had got back to the motel before sundown. Dean flopped himself down on the bed and took the remote and pointed at the TV. He opened his beer and chucked the lid at Sammy who went on line as soon as they got there.

"Come on Dean really? I am just thinking there had been weird thing happening here. I want to stay and check out for a few more days." Sam said tossing the lid back and pinging Dean in the head.

Dean rubbed his "Ouch really Sam? It is all about a certain rock star. I hope you get in her pants quick so we can be on to the next town. " Dean then took the lid and hit Sam again. Sam threw the lids away to stop the back and forth.

Cas had just took a stolen grace to save Dean. He was still dying he could feel it. He was summoned and pulled up to heaven. He was thinking "Had father come back to save us?"

Cas looked out upon the view from the "Head office" .

"So Castiel, How are you?" Death asked

"um ok, I did not expect you." Cas said

"No my son you expected me. " God/Chuck says and lays his hand on Castiel and heals him.

"I never expected anything my father." Cas said and felt humbled that God had chosen to heal him.

"My son I need you to help the Winchesters help me get back a precious reaper. She was betrayed by an angel. You will be helping one of your brothers. I will have him contact you and the Winchesters." God said and placed his hand on Cas's shoulder and Castiel knew all that he needed to know to help his fellow brother.

Castiel stood up and then bowed down to his father and said "I will not let you down my father"

"I know you will not now go." God said

God turned to Death and asked "Do you think he and the Winchesters can help Gabriel stop this ?"

"I think I like their chances. Them Winchesters are tenacious. " Death said

Castiel popped in to Dean and Sam sleeping in. Castiel was just sitting there watching Dean sleep but getting bored. He sat on the floor between the two beds drumming his fingers.

"Cas , to what do we owe this visit?" Sam turned over to find himself eye to eye with the wayward angel and by the looks of the angel he looked well like old Cas. Sam shot up in bed.

"You are healed. How did that happen?" Sam said but it woke up Dean who threw a pillow at Sam.

"Well I do not understand my father's plan either but we are to meet with one of my brothers tonight. " Castiel laid out the plan he was told from Death and God.

"So let me get this straight you do not know which douche bag dick angel we are going to help.?" Dean said after getting dressed and waking up.

"Yep, I have to trust my father knows best." Castiel said sounding like his old self.

"Man you have changed back." Sam said

"Yeah well he is my father and I have to trust him." Cas said happy God was back.

"Ok but we do not. And excuse me but he has ran off before. What makes this reaper so special?" Dean asked biting into a burger that they had ordered and delivered

"Not sure. I was told my brother would explain." Castiel said and scratched his head because it all sounded good while he was talking to God but now he was having doubts.

Gabriel had to keep an eye on her. She had left most of the day and now he had to leave as she was coming home.

"Damn it woman. Why must you be so hot? I forgot the affect you had on me." Gabriel was saying to himself out loud

"You must remember that she and other ones like her almost were the downfall of Heaven." Death said picking up a piece of popcorn that Gabriel had just made.

"What is it with you and food oh Deathmeister?" Gabriel said cocking an eyebrow his way.

"Well I find Earth's junk food so good." Death smiled and shoved some more popcorn into his mouth.

"So what do you want?" Gabriel said irritated

"I need you to meet with Castiel and few people to help you contain her until Thaddeus comes back for his showdown." Death said telling him a warehouse by the docks. "9pm"

Castiel, Dean and Sammy were at a warehouse at 8:55pm.

"This is so going to be one of the douche bags" Dean said getting ready to off a douche bag

"Dean this is my brother. I know you have had your differences but still my brother. I have to help." Castiel said looking at his watch

"Ok 9 pm " Sam said

They looked around and thought they heard something like whistling. Then they heard what they thought was merry go around music

"It figures they would send you two chuckleheads to help me." Gabriel said walking up behind them

Sam, Dean and Castiel spun around to come face to face with a brother that Castiel thought was dead.

"You are dead" all three exclaimed

Gabriel takes out a lollipop and says "My death was exaggerated." He laughs

"Now boys we need to talk" Gabriel snaps his fingers and they go back to their motel room

"How did you know we were staying here?" Sam asked then he remembered he had thought he saw Gabriel too the other day "The other day was you."

"Yep and now boys I have alot to explain and little time to do it." Gabriel says going into detail of the long story.


	5. Chapter 5

Death Angel Part 5

By L.R. Bare

Pairings Gabriel and Lisa (loralie)

Rated Mature

When Gabriel was all done Sam and Dean shook their heads. First they were a little weird-ed out by Gabriel was still alive. Then there was the explanation of they had been in the presence of a reaper who was an archangel but did not know she was an archangel. And Sam had to deal with his crush was a reaper/archangel who was destined to be with Gabriel (BTW Dean and Sam still thought he was a douche bag).

Sam scratched his face and pulled his finger through his hair. "This is alot to digest you know." Sam said

"Well it has been alot for me too because Thaddeus is messing with my life. I had moved on. I let her go. My memory was erased of this." Gabriel said fidgeting

"Maybe that is why you let her go so easily. I am just saying if I could hit it I would. "Dean said smiling and Sammy punched him "Well she is good looking

"Yeah but I called dibs. " Sam said

"Sorry Sammy, I have it on good authority she is mine. Made for me." Gabriel said getting jealous . Which was weird because he never felt that emotion

"So what do you want us to do?" Castiel asked

"I just need you guys to help me get into her world so I can protect her. I have a feeling Thad is going to hurt her or do something bad. I need to watch her." Gabriel said looking at Sam

"Oh great another douche bag angel to deal with. Like you are not enough to deal with?" Dean said

"And we are not your pimps Gabriel." Sam said looking irritated at Gabriel.

"Did I cock block you Sammy?" Gabriel asked and Dean raised his eyebrows

Sammy breathed in and sighed "No if I want her. I am pretty sure you would be dead in the water." Sam said

"Yep my bro is a lady killer. So if he has her she is in trouble." Dean said laughing making a joke about Sammy's reputation.

Sam gave a dirty look at both Gabriel and Dean who were laughing. Castiel was shaking his head not sure how to react.

"Are you in the dark my brother?" Gabriel asked Cas.

"No I learned alot from the pizza man." Castiel said

Then Sam, Dean and Gabriel laughed real hard.

After a long few days at the studio. Lisa was ready to take a break. Sam had texted her that he had a buddy who wanted to take pictures of her. And that Sam and Dean would come over to play pool. Of course upon hearing that Helen was staying over night.

Lisa got ready. She thought Sam was just so adorable. He was shy but he really was so intelligent. She blushed when Helen told her of all the things her and Dean had done the other day.

"What I always tell you of my conquests." Helen said putting on lip gloss.

The doorbell rang just in time to save Lisa from another sex story of Helen's.

She opened the door to find Sam, Dean and two other men. She recognized Castiel and the other one was from the cemetery. She invited them in. She wondered if she should tell Sam and Dean she knew Castiel.

They all settled into the pool room. Where the maid served drinks.

"This is our friend Castiel and our friend (Sam grated his teeth when he said it) Gabriel." Sam said

Lisa shook Castiel's hand and Cas raised his eyebrows because there was a warm glow which she expected because she knew who he was. Then she took Gabriel's hand and there was a warm glow. She had a shocked look on her face and when she looked at him she knew he knew she was a reaper just like she knew Gabriel was an angel. She kinda figured it out he was the Archangel Gabriel. Who she never met before.

Her breathe held. And she had to sit down. "I ordered pizza Lisa" Helen said as she came in the room "Hot damn we hit the jackpot. " she held out her hand while Gabriel and Castiel shook her hand quickly. They realized that Lisa knew who they were.

Lisa excused herself just then because the doorbell rang. She ran to it and got the pizza. Cas followed her. He took them from her.

"You know don't you?" Castiel said looking into her eyes.

"What are you talking about." She said

"ok Loralie. " Castiel sighed. "I saw the look you gave me then Gabriel the jig is up. Which is weird because alot of us when trapped in a body like that some lose their memory. "

Lisa sighed knowing she had to fess up "Well my friend there knows nothing can we discuss this in a little bit.? "

"Yeah I am hungry." Cas said opening the box and taking a slice.

They walked in to the pool room. Helen was being a flirt with all the boys. Lisa just shook her head Cas put down the boxes and nodded to Dean , Sam and Gabriel. Gabriel was setting up a shot and looked over at Lisa who looked away. Lisa wondered knowing who he was now if that dream was real. Helen had come up behind Gabriel and pinched his ass.

Gabriel was used to flirting but Helen was a whole other realm of flirting she was blatant. He looked over at Lisa who just had a weird look on her face. He knew she knew who he was. It was pretty apparent what her and Cas said. They came back with the same looks on their faces and Cas had nodded that she knew.

He figured they would somehow get Helen out of the room and talk about what they needed to. He took his shot then handed to Dean who was eating while playing. Gabriel went up to the bar where Cas had set the pizza down and took a slice.

Cas took him to the side and said "She knows I will have her talk to you about this later. I will probably get Dean to distract Helen." Cas said looking over at Helen who had her hands all over Dean while he was shooting.

Sam was talking to Lisa over in the corner.

"Why is it that I could not tell?" Sam said to her

"Well I am stuck and I am not sure. I did however know who you were Sam. I am sorry. " Lisa said

"It is ok. I am sure you were scared. I was. I still am. And the more I am human the more I like it go figure." Lisa says pointing at the pizza . Sam and her laughed. Sam looked up and saw the look on Gabriel's face he was jealous Sam could tell. Oh well maybe it served him right for killing his brother for a few weeks and then torturing like he did that one time. Sam smiled at Gabriel and put a hand on Lisa's leg.

Lisa patted Sam's hand and looked up she glanced over to see Gabriel looking at her. She could tell he was mad for some reason.

Sam saw her look and then asked "So how long havce known Gabriel?"

"I just meet him. I only know him from reputation." Lisa said and that was why she was puzzled at the look he was giving her. Sammy went over to Gabriel

Sam whispers "Hey buddy you must have not made such a good impression cause she does not remember you?"

Gabriel looks over at Castiel and says "How is it that she know we are angels but she does not remember?"

"Same way it was that Death and God had to bring back your memory for her. They erased her memories like yours." Cas said Gabriel took a long swig of his beer then. He would have to explain to her why he was there.

He then hit Sam who laughed and hit him back.

The pool game and just talking was kinda of getting boring to Lisa. She had soo many questions and why did Cas call her Loralie. She guessed it might be her real name. She knew there was some things she did not know. She wanted answers and the way Gabriel looked at her it could melt butter. She was shaking from his stares.

Gabriel came over and sat down beside her. She smiled and turned to Sam who had put his arm around her she noticed as soon as Gabriel sat down.

Dean nodded at Castiel and Castiel slipped behind Helen and kissed her which put her to sleep. Castiel took her upstairs. And shut the door. She would be out for awhile.

Castiel came back down and they all looked at each other.

"So who wants to start talking because we need to find out what everyone knows.?" Dean said. He never liked wasting time.

Lisa sighed and said "ok I know Cas and Gabriel are angels. I know you guys know I am a reaper. I think you guys know alot more than me. And also Thaddeus wants revenge on Gabriel this is why he trapped me in this body. I have always been a reaper or as far as I know. I came down to take this soul and got trapped in this body. Thaddeus said it was to get his brother Gabriel here. " She felt nervous she had just rambled on until the last part when she was watching them watch her and they were all shaking their heads no.

Castiel sighed and looked at Gabriel who came over to her and sat her down. He was hoping to avoid this. He had to tell her the truth. He thought he could lie seduce and get Death down here after he laid a trap from Thaddeus. Then he could get Death to erase her memory and they would both be better off.

"Ok" Gabriel said taking a big shot of whiskey he had carried the bottle over when he sat her down. He felt the warm liquid go down his throat. " I am going to try to explain this slowly. The jest of it is that In the beginning the Archangels-" He went on to explain she was his better half and they had been in love and Thaddeus had fallen in love with her. To save them all pain Death took the women archangels and made most of them reapers and erased everyones memory. "

Gabriel had finished the bottle. Lisa looked at him and could see his eyes dance in the light as it bounce off them. "So my real name is Loralie." She said Sam handed her a drink. She drank it all down and got up and went to pour herself another.

Gabriel knew the other night had effected him he was starting to feel old feelings again being around her. She started to cry because she realized her whole life was a lie. Sam went over and held her.

Gabriel figured it was for the best. The sooner he got this thing done she could go back to Heaven and reap and he could go back to the porn business.

Dean sat down and nudged him "I can see you like her dude why are you letting my brother comfort her. She is supposed to be your soul mate." Dean said

"When this is over I have to let her go again. It is better this way" He said looking over at Sam and Loralie. Loralie looked at him knowing she could feel it what ever it was between them and memories would come back. She knew when he touched her hand it felt like she tingled and like it belonged there.


	6. Chapter 6

Death Angel Part 6

By LR Bare

Pairings: Dean and a librarian , Gabriel and Loralie

Gabriel was drunk he had passed out in one of Lisa's(Loralie) downstairs rooms. She did not remember him which was good right? it would make things easier but for some reason it did not make him happy. It just made him mad. Sam had took advantage of it. The boy could hold a grudge. Plus he figured Sam had a crush on the vessel which was a rock star. Gabriel woke up and reached for the bottle.

"You need to focus Gabriel." Death said

"I do not want to focus I want to just go back to hiding." Gabriel says pulling himself up to look at Death

"She does not remember because I erased her memories. I can easily fix that for you if you want. It might help you know." Death said sitting down and taking the peanuts off the bar that was in that room. Death popped one in his mouth.

"It is probably better for her and me if she does not remember." Gabriel said. He then got up and walked to the bar and poured a drink and gulped it down.

"You are being selfish. You know you are." Death said and continues "You are afraid she will not forgive you for sending her away but you had no other choice."

"In my memories, I had a choice I was too much of a coward to fight for her. God would have let me keep her." Gabriel said feeling guilty "What does it matter now she has to go back doesn't she?"

"No well actually yes but you could go back with her. Or visit with her." Death said solemnly

"You know how I am with responsibility. I would mess it up and her too." Gabriel said pouring some more liquor in the glass.

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself Gabriel. I am going to take this choice out of you hands. I am going to give her the choice. You did save the Winchesters. You are not as cowardly as you think you are now Get your act together. She is a strong one and you are not worthy of her. Hell if I did not have a crush on Sheriff Mills I would take this one for myself. " Death said standing up and snapping his fingers he was gone.

Gabriel knew where he was. He then poured another drink because soon that woman would want answers ones he was not sure he wanted to admit.

Death popped in on Loralie who had already been dressed and was getting on her make up. She was enjoying this body. She turned around thinking it might be Gabriel.

She saw Death instead. She smiled and ran to him. This was one entity she knew and was comfortable with. He was her boss.

"Hi" Death said and smiled "I think you know why I am here"

"I am hoping you are here to snap me back so I can do my job." Loralie said she was liking her name Lisa. She was not used to Loralie. Up in heaven they did not use names so much. There really was no need for them.

"Sorry sweetie. I need you here and this particular spell I have to get Thaddeus to undo." Death said

"Then command him here." Loralie said

"If it was that easy it would already be done. I actually tried that already." He stop and kind of laughed "God and I really did think it would work. I think he used some black magic. I think Thad made a deal with Lucifer."

She sat down and realized the multitude of that. "Then what do you need me to do?" She asked

This angel never stopped to amaze him. Even when she was being taken from Gabriel back then she kissed him and said to him that if it was love then they would surely find their way back to each other. And she bowed down that day and told Death that that if this was her duty she accepted it. He never wanted to wipe her memory or Gabriel's but Thaddeus was determined. He wanted her for his own. That one should have been sent down to Lucifer. He now would let her know she needed her memories back to fight Thad and Lucifer.

"Do you trust me?" Death asked Loralie

She looked up at him as he put his hand on her forehead "Yes of course." she said

Death then put power behind his touch and made her remember how it was love and jealousy and betrayal that made her and Gabriel have to give up each other. It would take all her and Gabriel's love to fight Thaddeus because even though Lucifer said he would help Thaddeus Death knew Lucifer. Lucifer only did things for himself. That was the good thing in this. Death knew in the end Lucifer would betray it would help them.

**************************************************************************************** Sammy had gone back to the motel to look up stuff. Maybe he would be able to find this Thaddeus. He had found a few things but nothing that pointed in the right direction. Dean was bored and had gone to the next town over to find some pie.

Sammy was looking up books to get and found that the town that Dean was in had that book.

"Hey Dean " Sam said hoping he would find Dean still in that town

"Hey what" Dean said eating and talking. he loved pie.

"I take it you are still the next town over in Port Orange." Sam said he could tell he was eating pie.

"Ok I am so?" Dean said taking a drink of his soda.

"So can you go to the library and check me out a book I need?" Sam asked

Dean sighed he hated the library but why not he was avoiding Helen she had got just plain weird on him. "Ok Sammy will do" Sam gave him directions to the library and Dean pulled up about ten minute until close.

He walked in and no one seemed to be around. He walked up to the desk and saw no one. A lady with dark hair and glasses came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around she sure was a good looking woman with nice legs and a white button down. her hair was up.

Dean was think "oh my oh my" He had this fantasy for a while. "I am looking for this book" Dean said and Handed her a piece of paper he had written down what Sam needed

She took it he was looking down and she looked up at him . He blushed cause he was caught looking at her cleavage.

"I can help you with this." She looked it up on the computer and headed right for it. She watched as Dean followed her. She was smiling because she knew that book was on the top shelf and she noticed the other librarian were locking up. They had locked the doors she heard them. She would be here alone anyway because she had to do paperwork.

She took out the ladder and climbed up. She was wearing a small skirt. She noticed him looking up it. She grabbed the book and gave it to him. She climbed down

"Did you enjoy the view big boy?" She asked . Dean knew he was busted and could feel his pants getting tighter. His bulge growing. She was so damn sexy.

"Yes very much." Dean said

She looked up at him and took his hand lead him to a listening room and told him to wait there.

Dean was getting excited. And also scared because what happened if she was one of the monsters they chase. Damg it he did not think this through.

The librarian locked up the other doors and made sure everyone but her and her handsome one night would be there alone. She turned off the cameras by the listening rooms. They were usually having problems anyway. She would be able to explain it that way.

Dean sat in the seat waiting. She came back with a crop in her hand. and ropes in her other hand.

She looked at him and said "Can I tie you up?"

"Sure" Dean said

She tied him up after she stripped him then she started taking the crop and pulled it down his bare thighs.

"You trying to torture me as you can see I am ready" Dean said smiling at her.

She straddled him and bite his ear and then licked it and bite down his neck while taking the crop and slowly going down his thighs. She then unbuttoned her blouse and put his face into her breast. He licked and sucked on her breasts. She decided she need him to have his hand free to enjoy him more.

Dean was happy about that he then took his hands and explored her pulling off her bra and blouse. and reaching up into the skirt of her. His finger worked under her pantie and into her pussy. She moaned and tilted her head back he then felt her orgasm her slide himself in her and she bounced up and down him. They were both loving the ride.

She came just as he did. They looked at each other as they were finished. He grabbed his books and thanked her. She got dressed.

"My name is Dean by the way." he said as he was walking out and looked back "And I am staying he named the motel in the next town over"

"I am Mary. I work here 6 days a week and I know where that motel is Dean. " She waved at him. and let him out.

Loralie woke up she had passed out when he transferred all the memories to her. She sat up and looked around . Death was gone. She however did see Gabriel staring at her from across the room.

"Why are you in my room?" She asked

"So now that remember you hate me?" Gabriel said smiling and sat down next to her. He reached up and put his hand under her chin. He then looked into her eyes.

"No but I know it is going to be harder to say goodbye this time if we start again. " She said

Gabriel then kissed her ignoring everything but the passion he had forgotten and wished he was stronger. His lips melted into her lips. They deepened the kissed he let his tongue explore her mouth. They fell back and started kissing like teenager neither one wanting to let go.

Thaddeus was watching from the corner he had popped in and was invisible. thank god Lucifer had given him a few new powers. Gabriel would tear him limb from limb. He wanted to make Gabriel pay and hurt like he had hurt. He would let them fall in love again then he would tear her away.


	7. Chapter 7

Death Angel Part 7

By L.R. Bare

Pairings: Gabriel and Loralie, Sam and a blonde librarian

Rated Mature

Gabriel woke up in Her bed. They had talked and kissed all night long. It was weird but felt right to him. He remembered all the things they had shared before. This would not be easy if after all this battle she would be sent back and they both would have to get their memories wiped again. It was so unfair. He got up and looked around . He heard the shower so she was probably in the shower.

He and she had decided to go with her human name so as not to confuse the humans she had to deal with. She still had to play her role until she was released from this body. He liked the name Lisa anyway. He now knew why he never committed to any woman. It was because of what happened to them.

He walked into the bathroom and heard her singing. She had such a pretty voice. She was singing to Pat Benatar.

"Treat me right, treat me right open your eyes maybe you'll see the light oooohhh Treat me right." She sang.

Gabriel took off hiss clothes and opened the door she was so into singing she did not hear him. He then slid his hands over her breasts she moaned. She turned around and kissed him. He was hard all night and could not wait he took his hands and lifted her up by her tight little ass and slid into her.

"Oh my goodness." Lisa moaned she grabbed onto his hair while kissing him. He felt soo good.

"Oh my love I have missed this. I am not sure I am ever going to be able to let you go." Gabriel exclaimed

They both felt the white hot need build up inside them and it rained down on them. They both saw stars. And images as they were releasing.

They let go of each other and cleaned up. They dried off. She was getting ready because she figured Helen would be over.

"So what are you doing today?" Gabriel asked. He came from behind her and was kissing her shoulders.

Lisa did not want to do anything but make love to her sweet archangel. She had to stay focused. "I have to go to the studio and record a little. Want to come with me?" She asked

"Sure we can christian the studio ." He said taking her face in his hands and laying another kiss on her.

"We have to stop sweetie. Or I will not want to leave the house." Lisa said between kisses.

Her phone rang and it was Helen. "Hello, yes sure. Ok does that mean I have the week off. Ok. I will see you next week." She said hanging up

"Good news. We do not need to stop. " She said and put her arms around his neck and then he carried her to the bedroom where they stayed all night.

When Dean had come back from the library. Sam had to admit he was a little jealous everyone was getting play. He still had research to do and the book Dean had gotten was the wrong one so he would have to go back and get the right one. So he would have to go back to the Port Orange library.

It was 8:57pm so he ran up the saw that most of the lights were out dang it.

He sighed and said out loud "Dang it"

He turned around and walked back to the impala. A blonde was sitting on the hood.

"Hi, ummmm can I help you?" Sam asked

"No but I can help you. " She said She took out the book he needed from her bag and handed it to him.

"How did you know?" Sam asked

"Because my boss got a call from a guy named Dean who I am guessing is your brother and said to bring this out to you because he knew you would be late." She said looking him up and down.

"Thank you " Sam said unlocking the door.

"The catch is I need a ride since my ride was with my boss and she took off to meet your brother." She went around to the other side and he unlocked the door. She slid into the car.

She was a petite blonde with a nice sized rack on her. She had her hair pinned up like a pinup girl and she had bright red lipstick on. She said her name was "Peggy" She lead him to a house down the road from the library. It was small but quint.

She invited him in and poured them both drinks. he noticed she kept looking at him like she wanted to devour him. They made small talk and one thing lead to another. Before he knew it she was on top of him with her tongue down his throat.

A little too fast but he needed to bury himself tonight in a warm woman. He did not care.

He had his hands working their way up to take off her blouse. She took off his shirt. He pulled it off quick and saw while kissing her shoulders that it would be easy to get off her bra. It snapped in the front. She got off him and took him by the hand leading him into the bedroom where she threw him on the bed. she pulled off his pants and ripped off his boxers.

"You in a hurry?" Sam asked as he watched her strip and lick her way up to practically swallow his cock. She used that mouth very well. He leaned back as she kept going. He moaned when she grabbed and messaged his balls while completely going down on him. He spun her around and licked her until she was moaning his name.

He slid on a condom and entered her from behind . They went at it like animals until morning. He woke up and kissed her on the cheek and left.

He whistled the whole way to the Motel. When he got there he saw a scarf on the door

"Damn it Dean." Sam said sitting down by the door waiting. He feel asleep waiting.

Gabriel and Lisa had fell back in love with a few days of being non stop together. Angels who were meant to be just have a happiness that it unraveled.

Hell Gabe was even singing. Thad was almost puking every night but he had a plan and stuck to it. He could not stand Gabriel being happy and his woman being touched by Gabriel but that would make it sweeter when he had his plan come together. He snapped his fingers and was in a house with Helen. He had kept the woman busy for the next week he would distract her while he put ideas in her head.

Death popped in on Castiel, Dean and Sam as they visited Gabriel and Lisa.

"So you guys know Thad is watching you." Death said making Dean give him a piece of pizza.

"Ok figured that douche bag would want to be a coward." Gabriel said pulling Lisa on his lap.

Sam was getting used to it but it kinda hurt just the same. He went into the barroom and pulled out a bottle.

Sam came back in and asked "So what do you want us to do?"

"I want you to notice weird things. Make sure you guys are never alone. I am sorry but Thad will waste you and Dean. " Death said sinking his teeth into another slice.

"So we need to waste him?" Dean asked

"No you need to catch him tie him up and then call me. I will stay around her. I have agents that will help me while I have to stay put." Death said. He then had Gabriel follow him into the next room

"I know this is hard for you and her. I am trying to find a way to keep you two together this time. If I can do that Gabriel will you come back to Heaven and help us?" Death asked.

"For her I would." Gabriel said

"Well I will talk to the big guy and see what I can do." Death said patting Gabriel on the back.

Thad was getting sick of waiting he watched while they all ate. He did not see Death . Death only can be seen to who he wants to be seen too.

Thad saw Gabriel go into another room and shut the door. He saw Lisa go upstairs and go into a bathroom. He grabbed her as she came out.

Lisa screamed seeing Thad.

Gabriel appeared and Dean , Castiel and Sam ran up the stairs.

"What are you doing brother?" Gabriel asked

"I am taking her where you will not find her ever again. " Thad said

Gabriel grabbed for her . but she was gone.

Death appeared too late.

"He took her to Hell" Death said


End file.
